My Little Kitty
by Jerena Xaturd
Summary: A oneshot for LoLu Week - Day 4: Feline. Please read!


**It's Day 4 for LoLu week already? God**

**S****o yeah here's my one-shot for Feline**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Lucy was walking back home at night with a bag of groceries in each hand. She had finally gone on a mission by herself and miraculously the rest of Team Natsu hadn't tried to come along. She had gotten enough money to pay rent and buy food for the next few months and she was happy.

She was about to enter the apartment but then she heard a soft mew. She didn't really bother herself when a cat meowed whenever she walked around the town, but this one made her turn her head. There was a cat with ginger fur poking its head from an alleyway, looking at her with interest. She shook her head and continued to walk inside but the cat mewed again.

_What does it want?_ she thought as she set the bags down carefully and walked over to it. It looked up at her with hazel eyes, and she looked back down at it. "What's wrong?" she asked it, as if it would answer. It only purred and approached her, rubbing itself against her leg. _Cute_, she giggled and picked it up.

"Where do you live?" she asked it and then it drooped its little head. "Aww, you're a stray," she sighed. She looked around once more and then sighed again. "Alright, you can stay with me for a while," she smiled and the cat's head perked up and it licked her nose. She laughed and then went to take her bags. Once she reached inside she entered her kitchen, set the bags on the table and then went to her room.

"Now I'm going to take a bath so stay here, okay?" she said to the cat as she placed him on her bed. It only mewed and she nodded. She walked into her bath and after a ridiculously long time in the tub, she was out of there, drying her hair with a towel. When she walked into her room she screamed.

The wallpaper of the room was scratched off and her curtains were a mess. The floorboards and the posts of her bed were scratched, too, and her sheets were ripped. The ginger cat sat in the same position on the bed that it was in, looking at her. "What the heck happened in here?" she cried as she checked her curtains. _Had I really spent _that _long in the bath?! _she wondered.

"Who did all of this?" she asked to no one in particular, frustrated. She half wondered if it might have been Happy, coming to sabotage her room, but he would have made noise. She heard a mew and she glanced at the cat. If she hadn't looked close enough, she wouldn't have noticed it flexing its sharp claws, slightly scratching them against her sheets.

Lucy frowned and then shouted, "You did this?!". The cat flinched once it noticed it was him she was talking to. "After I brought you in here, to take care of you?". The cat drooped his head and then she only waved it off. "Don't think that's gonna work with me, come here!" she said as she picked it up in one hand. It mewed and swished around, trying to escape, but she kept a firm grip on him.

She threw him onto the cobbled streets and then told it, "Stay out!" and slammed the door. She huffed and went up the stairs, but then stopped when she heard sad cries from outside. "Just ignore him, Lucy," she told herself. She changed into a shirt and sweatpants, then she went into her kitchen to make dinner but the mews would not stop coming. She felt something tighten in her heart but she ignored it all.

As she slowly ate she heard rain starting to pour. There were desperate meows now, and she could hear the slight scratching of claws on the door downstairs. She pouted. "It could get sick..." she mused. She got up and walked over to her window and looked out of it. The cat was back on the street, staring up at the window, mewing in the rain.

She felt even worse now. "I can't do this," she whispered and ran back outside with a towel and picked up the feline. It sneezed as she held him and wrapped the towel around him. She didn't care that she was getting wet. She went back inside and gave it a bath, to which he splashed around, trying to get out, but there was no way Lucy was letting a wet cat walking around her apartment that night.

Once he was all cleaned up she gave him the rest of the food she hadn't eaten and he was finished in a heartbeat. She then took him to her room where she changed into her night-clothes and got into bed. The cat was in her face, his nose pressed to hers, but she didn't mind. She just smiled and kissed it, rubbing his little ears making him purr. "You're my little kitty, right?" she giggled as it licked her nose.

She soon drifted off to sleep. In the morning, Lucy awoke with a yawn and opened her eyes. "Morning," she whispered to her cat but then stopped. Her cat wasn't there. Instead, there was a ginger haired man who had his nose pressed to hers, and he was awake as well. "Morning, Lucy~" he smiled but she shrieked.

"Loke?!" she cried and nearly fell out of her bed but he pulled her back in an embrace. "Be careful," he mumbled into her hair. "Why are you here?" she asked in confusion as she tried to get out of his arms, making him hold her tighter. "Because... I'm the cat," he laughed. She looked up at him with a blank expression. "Seriously?" she said. "You messed up my apartment?" "Sorry about that, my feline instincts kicked in," he apologized and she huffed.

"Anyway, let me go!" she pleaded but he did not oblige. "Sorry, Love," he declared brightly. "I want to have my Lucy in my arms for a while longer,". She blushed upon hearing this, and then sighed. "Stupid lion," she muttered and he kissed her forehead. She looked at him again, and he was smiling at her.

"Good," he said. "I'm _your _little stupid lion, right?" he laughed as her face flushed pink."Shut up," she muttered.

* * *

**Now this... I dunno. Was it any good? Hope it was. Now I must go and work on my artwork for this theme. I hope you guys go check it out on deviantART once it's up**

**Happy LoLu Week! (lol i'm a mess)**


End file.
